


The Dress

by beyond_this_illusion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Does Claire Danes' dress count as a character?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_this_illusion/pseuds/beyond_this_illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and her husband attend a charity gala five years after the end of the war between the Resistance and the First Order.</p><p>Featuring Redeemed!Kylo and Claire Danes' Met Gala dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through the next chapter of "Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears the Crown" and then I saw Claire Danes' Met Gala dress. I was blown away by it.
> 
> Why not write a fic featuring it?

She’d worn all of two dresses in her entire lifetime up until now.

 

The first had been donned during the ceremony marking the end of the war between the Resistance and the First Order nearly five years previous.  Rey assumed she would wear her traditional robes to represent the Jedi in the ceremony, though Leia had other plans.  The simple dress of fawn muslin was surprisingly airy and comfortable.  She couldn’t get used to the idea of not having the security of pants, but grew to enjoy the unusual sensation of the soft fabric against her bare skin.

 

The second dress was worn on her wedding day, three years ago.  Where the first dress was simple, the second was ornate.  White silk embroidered with pearls consisted of the dress she wore during her wedding ceremony.  The garment made her feel elegant and ethereal, anything but the desert rat she’d once been.

 

This dress, the third dress, blew the other two away.

 

“It won’t be too…...much?” the brunette questioned the droid that was passing a steaming tool over the powder-blue organza gown.

 

It beeped in negativity as its master concurred.

 

“You’ll be the center of attention,” the beaming seamstress assured her as she flitted about the droid, ensuring that every wrinkle was attended to.

 

“You’ll be the talk of Coruscant for months!”

 

Rey winced at the idea.  She was tired of being a talking point for the rest of the galaxy.  After the war’s end she wished to fade into obscurity rather than be labeled a ‘galactic hero’.  Everytime she ventured off of Ahch-To to visit Leia on Coruscant, the current seat of the New Republic, she was hounded by the tenacious media of the planet. As much as she adored her mother-in-law, visits to the capitol were few and far between as of late.

 

Having not visited Coruscant in years, she was tempted off of the island where the new Jedi Praxeum was established to the metropolitan planet for what she deemed a worthy cause.  A charity gala was being held to raise funds for the wounded veterans of the Resistance as well as the families of those who’d lost spouses or children during the war.  

 

When Leia requested that she and Ben attend she couldn’t find it in herself to deny the woman.

 

Somewhat warily she stepped into the gown once the droid finished the last touches.  It fit perfectly once the back was fastened, leaving Rey satisfied with the assurance that no wardrobe malfunctions would occur that evening.

 

All she needed was for the galaxy to be speaking about her because of a wayward breast.

 

An hour later found her with her hair wound and pinned so tightly to her head that she feared some of the pins were embedded in her scalp.  

 

“You’re going to have to check my head for holes later,” she grumbled as she stepped out of the boudoir of the executive suite assigned to her and Ben for the duration of their stay.

 

“That woman was merciless.”

 

Ben chuckled at her complaint, looking up from the data pad that he’d been perusing.  She noted with some disgruntlement that he seemed to have finished dressing in his dark robes some time ago.

 

His chuckle was cut off as he took in the current state of his wife.

 

The intensity of his stare caused her cheeks to flame red, offsetting the soft blue of her dress.

 

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” she asked, not giving him a chance to answer as she ploughed forward with her insecurities.

 

“I mean, I’ve never worn this much fabric before.  What if I trip?  Or knock someone over?”

 

The ballgown was wide compared to the previous dresses she’d worn.

 

“What if-”

 

“I would say you look beautiful, but it would be an insult for its inadequacy.”

 

Her blush heightened at his awe infused statement, growing in intensity as he rose and neared her.

 

His fingertips ghosted over the bare flesh of her shoulders before they came to rest on her left hand.  Thumb dragging over the band of her ring, his touch soothed the earlier discrepancies she had about her garb for the evening.

 

\----

She cursed quietly under her breath as she was helped out of the speeder that was ordered for them, much to her husband’s amusement.  The excess of fabric had made for an uncomfortable ride to the location of the gala, making her doubt her decision in wearing the dress.  She couldn’t help but wonder how many articles of clothing the expanse of fabric could create if dismantled; she couldn’t shut off her scavenger instincts if she tried, even after five years.

 

Anxiously she looked up at the sky, taking note of the little time there was before the sun began to sink.  Her misgivings about her choice in clothing returned with full force.

 

“Mr. Solo, Mrs. Solo!”

 

Rey fought against an eye twitch, having hoped they would be able to slip into the gala without crossing paths with the holo-casters.  

 

It seemed luck was not on her side.

 

“How’s the progress with the Praxeum?”

 

“Is it true the new Queen of Naboo is sending her son to study on Ahch-To?”

 

“What are your thoughts on the raid of First Order sympathizers on Eriadu?”

The last shouted comment caused Ben to stiffen and pick up his pace along the carpeted entry of the hall.  Rey was forced to lengthen her stride to keep up with him lest she trip over the expanse of her skirt or be left behind to fend for herself against the media sharks.

 

The Jedi rubbed his arm soothingly as they managed to get past the line of media and into the hall.

 

“Ignore them,” she whispered, having to only tilt her head slightly to reach his ear due to the boost her heeled shoes gave her.

 

“Let’s go find your mother, say hello, and snag a bottle of wine.  I heard they’re serving Corellian red.”  

 

The promise of alcohol was undoubtedly what was going to get her through the evening.

 

\----

Having lived in an AT-AT for most of her life, one would think Rey would be anything but claustrophobic.  

 

It wasn’t the case.

 

The press of people in the hall made her chest ache and breath come short.  Years of living in the expanse of wide open desert left her unprepared for such close quarters.  Ben’s arm entwined with hers kept her grounded and focused or else she feared she would’ve hightailed it out of the room by now.

 

The wine helped as well, she had to admit.

 

On her second glass, her attention was drawn to the dais on the far end of the room as the chancellor appeared. Admiral Statura spoke briefly to the gathered guests though Rey barely heard his speech. It was nothing against the chancellor; she happened to admire the man for his dedication to the New Republic and the ideals that Leia had instilled.

 

The tart taste of wine on her tongue and the heat of Ben’s body pressed next to hers was far more distracting.

 

Clapping signalling the end of the chancellor's speech  drew her attention back to the dais.  As the event officially began the lights in the hall dimmed.  Her stomach plummeted in anticipation of the reaction of those around her.

 

Gasps erupted from those closest to her as her dress seemingly came to life.

 

The organza was illuminated from special fibers sewn into the fabric, making it appear as if Rey was wearing the stars themselves.  The soft lighting of the gown thankfully did not illuminate her face, for she knew she was blushing once more.

 

Having so many eyes on her, and more added by the second, made her feel uneasy.

 

“Dance with me,” she muttered to the dark haired man beside her as she hurriedly put down her glass.

 

He obliged his wife, stunned into silent submission.

 

“It is too much, isn’t it?  I _told_ Kamira!”

 

She whispered her thoughts to him, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the guests who were eyeing her with unabashed wonder at the edge of the dance floor.

 

“They’re staring.  We should-”

 

“Let them stare,” he murmured back, halting her panicked tirade.

 

“Let them see you as I see you: magnificent, stunning.  I could go on but I doubt we’d be able to get your head through the door by the end of the night.”

 

She bit her lip as she ducked her gaze, secretly pleased by his appraisal of her even with his teasing.

 

Maybe she’d take to wearing dresses more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this was.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for shenanigans: beyond-this-illusion.tumblr.com


End file.
